


Mating Rituals

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Weird alien guys. Sex. Bondage. Need I say more?





	Mating Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Lemme guess. The weird alien guys wanna have a look at our mating rituals?" 

"How'd ya figure that one out Danny? You know how to communicate with them already?"

"Uh...no..that would be because of my attire..or the lack thereof. I'm pretty sure we've participated in enough mating rituals and fertility festivals to figure out what naked means to pretty much every single alien culture in the universe. I think if you have a Stargate, you should let travelers know what rating you'd give your species on the whole. Ya know? Kinda like a warning. 'Attention visitors. This planet is rated NC-17. We are extremely perverse in nature. We get off on looming menacingly and with great threat over the sexual rituals of pretty much ANYTHING! If this squicks you, please leave now.' Is that too much to ask Jack? I mean this is getting kinda cliche'd." Jack took Daniel's ranting as the opportunity he needed to divest himself of his clothing.

"Well, yeah. But on the brighter side of things, they said I could untie you." Jack tried to sound reassuring sidaling up next to his teammate. A naked archeaologist is definately something he didn't mind sidaling up next to. 

"Well isn't that special! And how is it that you can communicate with the weird alien guys Jack? How do you know they want you to untie me?"

"Uh..telepathy?"

"Is that a question?"

"No. That's what it was. Telepathy." Jack ran his hand up the length of Daniels arm stopping at his shoulder to gently nudge him onto his side. 

"I'll go out on another limb here and guess that you, Mr. Alpha male, will be having your wicked way with me?" Jack followed the length of Daniels arm to where his bound wrists rested at the small of his back and used his knife to cut at the material.

"Yep. Sorry. You were the one who told them I was the leader."

"How did I do that?!"

"Uh..telepathy? Or maybe a mind probe. Probably a probe." 

"Ugh. Mea culpa! Guess that automatically means you get to shove your dick in my ass then. What was I thinking?" Daniel sighed and rubbed his aching wrists. 

Jack closed the space between them wrapping his arm around Daniel's mid section pulling him impossibly closer. His face buried into Daniel's neck. His groin pushing between Daniel's buttocks. "Mmmm..I have another probe for ya." Jack gently rocked his hips into Daniel's.

"Ja-ack!"

"Dan-iel." 

Giving in to his desires and the impossibility of the situation, Daniel placed his arm over Jack's nuzzling into the feel of Jack's weight against his back. Jack's probing hands ignited his flesh in paths each leading directly to Daniel's dick. 

"Wh..what is it..the..ooogodyes..the uh..weird alien guys..ohyeahjackrightthere...wh..what do they want to see?" Daniel's back instinctively arched giving Jack full access for his 'probe'.

"They were very..specific Daniel."

"Yea?..mmm"

"Yea."

"Tell me." 

"They want you on your stomach. Back...ohhellyeaDanieljeez...back arched. Ass in the air. Mmmm..ohgodammitDanielthatfeels...so...good."

"Uh..huh...what else Jack? Tell...me"

"They want..to see you...open..to me. Open...yourself...to..jeezusyour skin is so fucking smooth. Fucking beautiful!" Jack pushed his weight against the smaller man moving him onto his stomach then bringing himself up to sit on his haunches. "Up on your knees Daniel." Jack stroked himself as he moved into position. "Reach back and hold yourself open while I fuck your ass with my fingers."

Daniel froze and snapped his head back to look at Jack. "Whoa! Kinda crass isn't it!" 

"Daniel."

"Ja-ack. That's kind of a humiliating position don't ya think!? I don't think I wanna do that! It's degrading."

"Awe c'mon Daniel. I let you play 'Virgin student versus Perverted Professor' and I don't say anything about what you do to me. Just suck it up and do it."

"Ja-ack!"

Frustrated with Daniels uncooperative attitude, he leaned over his lover whispering low and breathy into his ear "I'll let you bend me over your knee and spank me next time." 

He'd never seen Daniel moving so fast. Daniel had practically pushed Jack back onto his haunches once again while he got up onto his knees reaching back to pull his cheeks apart.

"Your such a slut Daniel."

"Oh yea. Pound me like chopped meat Jack. Wrap your meat hooks around me and ...UUUGGH...oh yea Jack" He felt two very lubricated fingers enter him without further warning. Jack buried his fingers immediately finding Daniel's sweet spot sending the linguist into a rant of the filthiest collection of words in all 23 languages he knew.

"You wanna feel my cock buried balls deep into your ass?" Jack's voice was low and practically growling.

"Godyes Jack. Do it. Fuck me quick. Fuck my ass hard Jack. Do it."

Daniel had barely felt the blunt tip at his opening when the shaft slid in easily followed quickly by the feeling of ball sack resting on his buttocks. Jack stood still balls deep gently rocking his hips hoping he hadn't hurt his partner. When Daniel's back arched and he brought his hands onto the bed to push himself back attempting to further impale himself, Jack took it as permission to continue. 

"I'm not gonna last Daniel."

"Neither..am I Jack. Do me hard and fast Jack. Oh. My. God. YesJackharder! Harder."

Flesh pounded into flesh. Muscles tensing and relaxing. Jack veried his strokes from short to almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. He tried to make it last longer by stopping just before he'd come to slowly grind into Daniel's ass.

"Jack...don't save it. Now Jack. Fuck me and come now!" Daniel reached down taking his own cock into his hands stroking to Jack's rhythm. Jack relented begining his assault once again into Daniel's flesh. 

"OOHFUCKYESFUCKFUCKFUCKYYYYEESSSSSS!" Jack released into Daniel's body sending Daniel over the edge spewing his seed over his own hand and onto the sheet. He felt a heavy weight collapse onto him. Unable in his weakened, post-coital state to shift far enough with his own weight let alone another 180 lbs of purely sated colonel, Daniel had no choice but to collapse into the wet spot. 'Ew!'

Jack finally found the strength to pull out of Daniel and roll over wrapping Daniel in his arms as he went. 

When breathing returned to normal Daniel was the first to break the silence. "You do know that weird alien guys would have NEVER let you keep your knife right? You so suck at this Jack."

"I what! What about your whiney little 'No, I don't want to Ja-ack. It's too humiliating Ja-ack. I'd rather whine like a little girl Ja-ack.' What was that?"

"I do not whine like a little girl! Astro-glide Jack! How do you explain another planet having Astro-glide?" 

"They...beamed it!"

"Ok. Right. The USS Enterprise just happened to be in the area so they broke out the communicators and asked Scotty if he wouldn't mind beaming them some Astro-glide. You're priceless." 

Jack pulled Daniel under him covering his mouth with his own. This was the best way to stop the linguist's ranting. His favorite way. The kiss was long. Probing. Deep. Finally able to tear himself away from the contact he felt the stirring in his groin once again. The look he gave Daniel was predatory.

"Professor Jackson?...."

"Oh God Jack...already? And you call me the slut."


End file.
